


Complete

by themistrollsin



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [7]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Family Trip, First Trip, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris and Anthony take Elena to Disney World for her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete

Elena was five when the Rizzo family gained another member.  She was finally a big sister.  Just like last time, they went with a surrogate.  A little boy joined their family; Eli Kristopher Rizzo. 

 

They took their first family trip for Elena’s seventh birthday.  Sure, Eli likely wouldn’t remember the trip other than through pictures.  But it was something that Anthony and Kris had talked about over and over again before it was finally decided.  They were going to take the trip.

 

It was also decided that Elena wouldn’t know where they were going until they got there.  It wasn’t easy to keep the secret from her.  But it was all worth it in the end.  The look on her face was priceless and one neither Anthony nor Kris would ever forget.  Not that either would want to.  She beamed the entire time they were at Disney World.

 

The trip had been perfect.  Elena had made sure to get as many pictures as possible so Eli would be able to look at them later on.  Anthony and Kris couldn’t have asked for a better family trip.  It was there they also decided that their family was complete.


End file.
